1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable handles and in particular to an adjustable handle useful in manually moving a small vehicle or other movable article such as a stroller or the like. More particularly, the invention is directed to an adjustable handle for manually movable small vehicles, which is infinitely adjustable for the comfort of the person moving the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Handles have been utilized for many, many years as a convenient and effective way for one or more individuals to manually impart motion to small vehicles and other movable articles such as strollers, wheelchairs, lawn mowers, and the like. Some of these handles have been embodied as one-piece members and others as a separate handle for each hand of the person or people providing the manual movement to the vehicle. Inasmuch as the size and weight of the vehicle, its center of gravity, and the size and height of the person providing the manual effort to move the vehicle, all can be variable, adjustment of the handle to a height which provides the greatest leverage to the person moving the vehicle often is desired. However, adding such a handle height adjustment can add unwanted expense to the vehicle, be relatively difficult to adjust, and even lessen the stability of the handle. Also, many adjustable handles fail to provide continuous or infinite adjustment, but rather merely enable only stepwise or discrete handle adjustment.
The present invention solves the above-described problems by providing a handle that is inexpensive yet durable, that is simple to install and operate on a vehicle, and that has infinite and secure height adjustment.